


Ask the Sky Just What We Had

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, M/M, Sequel to Previous Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: John and Drew reconnect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is generational space station. 
> 
> This is a sequel to [Connections](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/18346.html).

Drew looks up from where he’s going through their groceries and his eyes widen. “Who got the strawberries?” he asks, looking over at Teddy. 

Teddy shrugs. “I just asked for a bunch of fresh produce. We had some extra money from when you guys got shot up, so it seemed like an idea to get fresh food for a little bit so we didn’t have to eat rations.”

Drew nods, rubbing his hand over the scar he still has from when he and half the crew had gotten shot at trying to drop off their latest prize. “No, I appreciate it. Strawberries are Johnny’s favourites.” Drew smiles. “I’ll be taking the strawberries. I’ll share the rest, but the strawberries are mine and Johnny’s,” Drew says as he heads down to his room. John is laying in their room and he looks up, smiling at Drew. 

Drew beams back. “Look what we have,” he says, handing the strawberries over. He smiles as he lays down next to John. “And we’re here at the space station for another week, so we can check out some of the sights and the shops, if you’d like.” 

John nods and snuggles against Drew, opening the strawberries and taking a bite. “Mmmm. These are delicious,” he murmurs as he holds one of the berries up to Drew’s lips. “Try them.” 

Drew takes a bite, nodding. “Delicious.” He leans in and kisses John’s lips. “Better on you.”

John moans and moves closer, sucking at Drew’s tongue. He pulls back, licking at his lips. “Fuck, Drew. This is... You are...” He dives back in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Drew’s shoulders as they shift a little. He rocks his hips against Drew’s and smiles against Drew’s mouth. “How about you fuck me?” 

“Anything for you,” Drew murmurs, kissing him hungrily as he start to work off their clothes.


End file.
